Queen of The Fae
by InnocentDarkling
Summary: This story takes place 100 years after season 6 of the TV series. During the last episode you see that Sam has become the Mayor and is working with the Vampires to restore peace and trust amongst humans and Vampires alike. The last shot the viewers see is a mob of rabid vamps infected with hep V about to swarm a town party. This is my own spin on the story from that point.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to True Blood, HBO, etc. **_

Ba bum…Ba bum…Ba bum… Ba bum…

"Are you still there?"

"I'm listening to your heart beat… I can feel it. Every pulse, through your skin into mine… If I lay still and think about nothing else… It feels like my own heart is beating..."

Ba bum… Ba bum… Ba bum… Ba….

"Eric!?" My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. I panted and gasped for air. Beads of sweat formed at my brow. "It was so…real…" I trailed off and took another deep breath before falling back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes. The image of his face was still fresh in my mind. To think after 100 years I still feel his lips against my skin. I still see him smiling next to me on a fur covered bed… snowflakes in his eyelashes. I clutched the floral pattern silk sheets in my hands and pulled them up to my chest. I desperately wanted to find my way back into that dream… But that was when I felt a warm tongue lapping at my hand.

I smiled allowing myself to open my eyes. "Good mornin' Laila. Did you sleep ok honey?" She tilted her head to look at me with yellow eyes just before she yawned and let out a little squeak at the same time. I rubbed her gently behind her ear for a moment before swinging my feet out of the bed and bounding across the floor toward the wardrobe. "C'mon darlin. You better shift and get dressed for breakfast." She shook all over like she was shaking water out of her coat, but I knew she was just shaking the sleep out. In just a few moments a pretty little blonde haired girl sat naked on my bed. Her gold ringlets hung at her waist. "Good mornin' Momma."

My daughter sat across from me at an elegant round table that was carved from the trunk of a large tree, between us an arrangement of wild flowers and fresh fruits. She swung her bare feet to and fro beneath her seat as she coiled the hem of her white sun dress around her index finger. "Laila, put your dress down and sit like a lady."

"Sorry Momma." She smiled at me as she peered over a tall floral center piece. I smiled back and quickly looked away hoping to conceal my thoughts… It was moments like these that I was happy she took after her Daddy and not me. I continued to eat in a mechanical kind of way. My body in the present, my mind traveling to the past.

It was just before Laila's sixth birthday. Screams filled the night air... but there was one scream in particular that was seared into my mind. Even after he stopped breathing, it was so hard to let go of Alcide's hand and walk away. I don't know how many times Sindri must have called my name before I turned to look at him.

"Sookie! Sookie!? Sookie! come now! We must go before the portal closes!"

I gripped Laila's hand in mine tightly and took Sindri's hand in the other. I nodded. There was no question about what I had to do. Protect Laila. It was just that simple. Nothing could be more important. I glanced back at Alcide's lifeless body one last time as we walked away. I had no tears. It wasn't that I didn't love him… I think I just got used to people dying. In a flash of light we were brought to a realm of the fae. If it weren't for the small amount of fae blood running through my veins and the fact that I was the last of a royal line... well Laila and I might be gone by now too.

The sound of bare feet padding across the stone floor broke into my consciousness. I looked up to see Sindri approaching us. He bowed his head slightly.

"Princess. It's time. Queen Mab awaits you."

I nodded to him in reply as I stood up from the table. Laila stood as well and was about to tag along with me when I put my hand out to her. "No, no, Honey. You wait here with Uncle Sindri. Momma will be back real soon." I shot her a reassuring smile.

"Ok Momma." She smiled back and walked over to take his hand. He led her back to the table and her breakfast, I made my way through the double doors of our suite and closed them behind me before heading to the throne room. I knew this day was coming... I just didn't think it would be so soon. My heart began to pound a bit as I reached the throne room doors. Not because I was afraid of Queen Mab. Granted, our first meeting could not have left her with a great impression, even still, it was not her that scared me. It was what she was expecting me to do... I reached out to place my hand on the ornate door handles but they opened before I could even touch them. Two handsome male fae stood on either side. They smiled at me in a charming way, but that didn't fool me. I knew what they really looked like. I walked straight past them without giving them another look and slowly approached the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Mab, Queen of the Fae looked down at me from her throne. Her expression gave away nothing nor were there any words to be heard in her head. Either I wasn't capable of reading her thoughts or she was capable of keeping her mind totally blank. Either way, it left me feeling uneasy. I gulped trying to urge the tightness in my throat to leave me before I spoke. I bowed my head. "Your highness."

She continued to stare at me for what seemed like a long moment before she spoke. "Sookie… I trust you are prepared to follow through and keep your word." She looked the way she did the very first time I saw her. Her natural fairy self with pointed ears and sharp teeth remained hidden behind the façade of curly red hair and frosty blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yes. In exchange for the safety of my daughter I will do what you ask. I only have one other request."

"Oh?" She looked at me now like I had three heads. Her expression was no longer void. Instead it was screaming, _Do you really have the nerve to make another request!?_ But, I had to. If I was going to do as she asked there had to be one more stipulation.

"Yes, Your highness. Please forgive me. I'm very grateful for what your doin for me and Laila but if I'm gonna be turned, the one who turns me becomes my maker. You know that gives them a certain amount of power over me. I can't trust just anyone with that kinda control over my life. I promise I'll do exactly what you want. I'll lead your war… but I need my maker to be Eric."

She glared as if she was about to argue with me but I cut her off before she could open her mouth. "Eric is the only vampire I ever met who was willing to let me make choices for myself regardless of how he felt. If I'm gonna get a maker to release me after I'm made that's my best bet."

She rolled her eyes then turned to focus on me. "I hear your thoughts Sookie. I SEE your dreams. Don't imagine for a single moment that I'm a fool!" I jumped back at her words as if they actually stung.

"I can't control my dreams! It's Eric's blood. It may have been 100 years out there but only a year has passed here…"

"Enough!" She snarled. Her tone suggested I should shut up, so I did. She rose from her seat and started to slowly pace the floor in front of it. I kept my gaze on my own toes. She approached me and raised my chin with one hand so my eyes were forced to meet with her eyes. She stared into my eyes as if she were trying to look deep inside me.

"I believe it's true… I believe that Eric is your best chance at being released after being made…However… I need Laila to stay here while you look for Eric."

"What!? I can't! I.."

"I won't have you distracted by those glimmering blue eyes! I need you to remember that your loyalties lay here with your people and your daughter." She smiled wickedly. "Understood?"

My eyes welled up with tears but I nodded in agreement. What else could I do? Six years ago when we first learned about how the Hep V virus had mutated, the government felt confident that they could get it under control with the military and the help of the healthy Vamps… but it was only a matter of time before the world population became 1/3 Vampire, 1/3 Insatiable, (the name the infected Vamps acquired) and 1/3 Human or living because that included wares and shifters.

Many of the Vampires started locking themselves away in quarantine in hopes that the virus would eventually die out. It was better to slowly desiccate than to become infected… but as the human population continued to dwindle it was getting harder and harder to make it through each day… We were completely cornered when Sindri came for us.

"Yes, I understand."

"Excellent. The adoption ceremony will take place this evening. Until then you are dismissed. Spend some quality time with your child. She'll be in Sindri's care until you return."

I nodded and started back toward our suite. I still don't fully understand how the adoption ceremony will work but because of my royal lineage, however small it might be, I will become a child of the queen and one third of her powers will transfer to me. That will probably be a thousand times more than any fae power I've ever had before. I pulled the double doors open with both hands and once inside I closed them behind me, leaned against the doors and let myself slide into a seated position on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I do not own True Blood, HBO, etc. **_

_**Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone who has Favorited and left positive reviews. I really appreciate the feedback it motivates me to keep writing. I'll do my best to get a few updates a week in. :) **_

Sindri heard the doors close and made his way over to me. He stood in front of me for a moment but I didn't look up at him, so he leaned against the doors and slid down to sit beside me. He gently elbowed me in the arm which made me look at him, which is exactly what I was trying to avoid because I knew when I looked at him the tears would start to fall and they did. _Where is Laila?_ I said to him in my mind.

_She's out on the balcony talking to a bird._ He spoke back in the same silent language. We continued our conversation this way as I explained about my visit with the Queen. In the end he looked at me with consoling eyes and gently patted me on the hand. Without any words, or thoughts for that matter, his touch told me not to worry. Laila would be ok. I trusted him… but even still I hated to leave her behind no matter the length of the time. In this world it just seemed like any time you walked away from someone it might be the last time you ever saw them.

I spent the afternoon in the garden playing with Sindri and Laila. I ate dinner with my little girl for what I was hoping would not be the last time, and I brushed her hair before sending her to bed early. Now I sit in a large tub while being bathed and prepared for the adoption ceremony.

Three fae girls are rubbing my hair with oils and flower petals. They look young but it's impossible to guess their age. One of the fae, a blonde with green eyes named Nissa held a towel out to me. I'd seen her around before. She was a personal servant to the Queen. She smiled warmly and I stood and exited the tub. They set themselves straight to work patting me dry, brushing my hair, and rubbing flower petals on my bare skin. I would ordinarily have a mouthful of arguments and objections for being handled in this manner, but I was anxious, nervous, sad, worried, and… whatever flowers that were in the bath water and being rubbed on my skin seemed to make me feel unusually docile at the same time. Everything seemed to have a cloudy dreamlike quality. It reminded me of the way you feel sometimes after you go swimming for a really long time. When you get out your vision is kind of cloudy from all the water and your body feels so heavy after all the time you spent feeling weightless.

"There. What do you think?" The fae girl with dark brown hair, I think I heard someone call her Naida, placed her hands gently but firmly on my shoulders and tuned me to face a full length mirror that was positioned to my right. I stood for a moment examining myself.

"Wow…" I was so lost in my own world I hardly paid any attention to what they had been doing. My skin looked like it had been polished to a soft glow or maybe that was actually glitter? I was wearing a simple long white gown. The fabric felt light, like cotton and comfortable against my skin. It was sleeveless and strapless, it closed and laced down my back, and it had a sheer glittering overlay. My hair lay against my left shoulder in a loose fishtail braid and small white flowers had been randomly worked into my hair. I leaned it closer to the mirror and met my own gaze with a surprised and questioning look "Is this an adoption or a wedding?"All three of the girls erupted into giggles.

"Come," said Nerida the third, a red headed fae who strangely reminded me of Arlene. "It's time to go to the ring."

As I eventually learned, there are multiple realms or planes of the fae. The first time I ever visited I was taken to the place by the water with my fairy godmother. The second time was when I first saw Queen Mab. The realm I entered then was kind of like a purgatory for many people who were like me. They were eating the light fruit and unable to leave. The third time I entered was to the fairy night club out in the field. Each of those was separate planes, and this was another. This was the realm of the fairy court which contained the fairy ring, the gateway between all fairy realms. Unlike other realms that only contained the light, both day and night occurred here. This was the place where the ceremony would take place because standing at the ring allowed us to hang between the human realm of earth and the fairy court.

The ring was encircled by all of the members of the fairy court and their servants. Everyone wore white and Queen Mab waited for me at the center. She gestured for me to come and stand before her. As I stepped into the circle a quick blast of wind seemed to clutch at my hair and clothes. I could feel Mab's power. It was overwhelming. The members of the court joined hands around us and started speaking in unison the ancient tongue of the fae. It was hard for me to wrap mind around the language. Every word foreign to my ears yet familiar to my heart. I listened as I marveled at the moon. It looked so large and bright. Sindri had told me before, that this was a special night because the moon was closer to the earth than it had been in a very long time or might ever be again. It was then that I noticed the light emanating between her and me.

It was so bright… I stared ahead at Mab's face. I could no longer make out her Irises; the hollows where her eyes should be were replaced with light. She drew the dagger that hung at her waist and made a deep cut across her own palm, then did the same to mine. She put our hands together and the last thing that I could remember was light so bright that it just blocked out everything else... Warm bright light… and the song of the fae. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I awoke with my head in the Queen's lap, but it wasn't very long.


End file.
